Abed Nadir
'Abed Nadir '(born March 24) is a character in the NBC/Yahoo! sitcom Community. He is played and voiced by Danny Pudi. Abed is a young film student studying at Greendale, and hopes to become a director. Abed originally enrolled at Greendale to study business so he could run his father's falafel stand, but this became his backup plan when Britta Perry persuaded him to follow his true passion. It is hinted that Abed has Asperger's syndrome, reflected in his inability to pick up on social or emotional cues ("Pilot"). Abed is quite intelligent, fluent in three languages (English, Polish and Arabic) and possesses keen observational skills. He often accurately predicts other people's behaviours ("Debate 109") although it's shown he is not infallible ("Virtual Systems Analysis"). He'll draw connections to real life situations through pop culture and meta references gained after years of watching TV and movies ("Pilot"). However, he has problems understanding emotions and has a particular difficulty with sarcasm ("Accounting for Lawyers"). He is surprisingly athletic ("The Politics of Human Sexuality"), a skilled dancer ("Interpretive Dance"), and a good singer/rapper ("Somewhere Out There"), ("Spanish Rap"). Besides his love of Filmmaking, Abed also likes to indulge in role-play and often assumes different characters from various genres of entertainment. Occasionally he'll go too far in these roles which has threatened his friendship with Troy ("Contemporary Impressionists") and the rest of the study group ("Contemporary American Poultry"). He states his religion to be Islam ("Comparative Religion") although he doesn't follow the strict tenets of his faith ("Mixology Certification"). Even with his eccentricities, Abed has been shown to be very attractive to women("Physical Education"), ("The Art of Discourse") and claims to have made out with the prettiest girl on campus ("The Art of Discourse"). After Britta has him and the study group take a personality test ("Competitive Ecology"), the results suggested that he is the sanest member of the group ("Horror Fiction in Seven Spooky Steps"). Biography Abed had a difficult life growing up, due in part to his parents. His father is a Palestinian from Gaza and his mother Polish-American, which was a source of cultural discord. Abed has an undiagnosed psychological condition which makes it hard for him to understand people. His mother left his family when he was 6 years old and Abed assumed his father blamed him for it. This created distance between them and resulted in Abed alienating himself further by immersing himself in American pop culture. His father allowed him to enroll at Greendale Community College only so he could take classes which would help Abed one day take over his dad's falafel restaurant. Eventually Abed convinced his father to let him study Filmmaking instead. During this time he grew close to a study group he joined, particularly Troy Barnes, who became his best friend and roommate. After four years at school he graduated with a film degree, but was unable to find work as a filmmaker besides doing a commercial for Jeff's law firm. After an unexpected reunion with his study group at Greendale, Abed decided to re-enroll in order to learn how to work better with people. He and his study group also joined a special "Save Greendale Committee" tasked with improving the school. Season 1 In his first year at Greendale, Abed introduces himself to Jeff Winger and provides him detailed information not only about himself but also about their Spanish 101 classmate Britta Perry. Abed is later asked by Britta to join her and Jeff for what they believe to be a Spanish study group. He in turn invites a number of other students from their class and the study group is born. Abed is originally enrolled in business and restaurant management classes to take over his father's falafel restaurant, despite his desire to take film classes and become a director. Britta convinces Abed to pursue his dreams of making movies and he switches his major to film. His father Gubi disapproves until he views a short film Abed made and is moved by how Abed is finally able to express himself. Aside from his filmmaking abilities, Abed also makes a name for himself on campus by orchestrating a Chicken Fingers syndicate and acquitting himself quite well during the school's annual Paintball Assassin game. Throughout the semester he becomes close to Troy and by the end of the year they become the best of friends. After Troy is kicked out of his dad's house, he tries to suggest to Abed that they become roommates. Abed refuses stating it would be too much of a strain on their relationship. Although disappointed, Troy ultimately sees the wisdom of Abed's decision and moves in with Pierce instead. Season 2 Abed's second year at school sees his friendship with Troy become even stronger. He takes part in various campus shenanigans such as the launch of Greendale's space simulator, building a blanket fort in his dorm room, filming a documentary on Jesus, and a mysterious outbreak on Halloween. He also is forced to deal with some personal issues and suffers an emotional breakdown at Christmas. As the year continues, Abed is enlisted by Jeff to act as "Dungeon Master" and oversee a game of "Dungeons and Dragons" with the study group and a fellow student named Neil. He later films a documentary of the group when they visit Pierce in the hospital after he overdoses on pain meds. On Abed's birthday, Jeff tries to throw him a "Pulp Fiction" themed surprise party but it turns out Abed has his own plans to celebrate the occasion. He ends the year by participating in the annual Paintball Assassin games. The stakes are raised when City College joins the game and he assumes a Han Solo persona to help lead the Greendale student body against the invaders. Season 3 Abed's third year at school sees him moving into an apartment with Troy. When his favorite TV show goes on hiatus, Britta introduces him to "Inspector Spacetime" which becomes his latest pop culture fixation. A house warming party for his new apartment leads to him imagining various scenarios including a dark reality with which he becomes obsessed. It also leads to Abed inviting Annie to move in with him and Troy. A psychology test he takes suggested he might be the sanest one in the study group, but his actions the rest of the year prove otherwise. His addiction to celebrity impersonators puts him in debt and causes a rift with Troy. This comes to a head when they have a disagreement over the creation of new pillow and blanket forts. Although Jeff helps to resolve the conflict, Abed fears Troy's budding romance with Britta might also tear them apart. However, a bigger concern arises after the study group is expelled from school thanks to Chang. Eventually he and the group are reinstated at school but not without losing Troy to the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School. This causes Abed to retreat into his fantasies via "The Dreamatorium" and assume the identity of "Evil Abed". A "Winger speech" snaps him out of his delusion. Abed is then reunited with Troy, who manages to free himself from his obligations to the AC school. Season 4 During Abed's fourth year at Greendale, he continues his therapy with Britta and has anxiety about this possibly being the last year the study group is together, now that Jeff is graduating. He also deals with the fact that Troy is now in a relationship with Britta. He and Troy later go to an Inspector Spacetime convention where he meets up with another online friend named Toby Weeks. At school he is surprised to discover another online friend who is aligned with a campus clique the study group is feuding with. Inspired by their love of "body swapping" genre movies, Troy and Abed decide to act out the phenomenon in real life. Abed attends a Sadie Hawkins dance with two different dates in order to live out a classic sitcom trope, only to be caught up in a real-life romantic plot twist. Eventually Abed accepts that Jeff is moving on from school and he creates a special graduation gift for him. He researches and maps out a detailed timeline of each study group member's life before Greendale, hoping to show that it was their destiny to become friends. Season 5 After graduation, Abed finds it difficult to find a film job. He does a commercial for Jeff but isn't paid when he leaves the project due to creative differences. Once Jeff accepts a job at Greendale as a Law professor, Abed and the rest of study group re-enroll. His first class back he has a nervous breakdown studying actor Nicholas Cage's body of work. Abed joins a special "Save Greendale Committee along with the rest of the study group. He later comforts his best friend when at Troy is assaulted by the "Ass Crack Bandit". Upon learning of Pierce Hawthorne's death, Abed joins the study group in mourning him. A man named Mr. Stone, acting under instructions from Pierce's will, gives the group a polygraph test. It is revealed that Abed has access to Jeff's Netflix account, has installed geo tracking devices in each study group member, and manipulated Annie with a fake Facebook account. Stone tells Abed that Pierce always thought he was crazy and bequeaths him a liquid nitrogen cooled cylinder of Pierce's sperm. Abed is later forced to say goodbye to Troy who is leaving Greendale to pursue an amazing opportunity. In his honor Abed hosts a campus wide game of "Hot Lava" to say goodbye to his best friend. Abed reunites with Rachel, who he met at the Sadie Hawkins dance, and tries to convince Annie to let his girlfriend be their new roommate. He bonds with Professor Hickey after they are forced to spend a night together and along with the committee helps Buzz reconnect with his son Hank over a game of Dungeons & Dragons. When Greendale is about to be sold to the Subway corporation, Abed, Dean Pelton, and Annie lead the rest of the committee on a desperate quest to save the school. Season 6 Abed returns for a sixth year at Greendale triumphant after having rescued the school from closing. However, one task that Abed's Save Greendale Committee did not complete leads to a disastrous outcome. This requires Dean Pelton to hire a consultant named Francesca "Frankie" Dart to join the committee. Although worried at first, Abed accepts her and inventor Elroy Patashnik into the group. He and Annie agree to let Britta stay at their apartment after her parents reach out to them on Facebook. He teams with Elroy to protect a birds' nest and is tricked by Britta into throwing a party at their apartment. Abed and the committee deal with a hacker leaking their personal emails and convicts attending school via teleprescence robots. Abed reluctantly agrees to shoot a film using unused footage of Chang, who has briefly become an Internet sensation. During production he learns about Jeff's growing depression related to his friends leaving him behind. While on a road trip with the committee, Abed envisions several flashback scenarios he wishes could have happened. Later, Abed films Garrett's proposal to his girlfriend Stacy, and then for his own personal amusement documents the committee attending the wedding. He competes in a secret campus paintball game and works with the committee to find out who organized the contest. At the end of the year Abed announces his summer plans to work as a production assistant on a new TV show. When it is time for him to go, Jeff drives him to the airport, along with Annie who has a summer internship at the FBI. Gallery Baby Abed.jpg|Abed as a baby in his "Happy place" Deans cartoon abed.jpg|Abed in Dean Pelton's cartoon Evil Abed.jpg|Abed's evil counterpart Fourth Wall.jpg|Abed's G.I. Joe alter-ego "Fourth Wall" Hawkthorne Abed.jpg|Abed's videogame avatar Puppet Abed.jpg|Abed during puppet therapy Zombie Abed.jpg|Abed as a zombie Christmas Abed.jpg|Abed animated in stop-motion inside his mind Category:Male Category:TV characters Category:Sitcom characters Category:Community characters